The invention relates generally to tether devices, and more particularly to rotatable tether devices particularly for securing a retractable animal restraint.
Restraint devices, especially for animals and toddlers, are well known and widely used. A simple form of restraint is a leash that can be attached to a collar or harness on the animal. A leash usually includes a handle, a lead, and a clip that attaches to the animal. Adaptations of such restraints have also been used to safely secure young children.
More recent innovations in restrains include the development of retractable restraints. These restraints typically include a lead, handle, and clip similar to a leash, but also have a base at the handle which contains a mechanism for compactly containing the lead, such as a spring-loaded reel. These restraints have a number of advantages over leashes.
A retractable restraint allows the lead to be retracted and stored without the lead becoming tangled. The retractable restraint can keep a constant tension on the lead through a range of distances between the animal and the holder of the restraint. A constant tension helps keep the animal from becoming entangled with the lead. Also, better control can be had over the animal when there is constant tension on the lead. An animal that is trained to heel is aided when there is a slight tension on the restraint, as this tension acts as a reminder to stay in formation.
Oftentimes it is desired to keep an animal tethered to a fixed point with a restraint. For example, in a yard with no fence, it may be desired to tether the animal to keep it from running off the property. A simple stake or pole in the ground can serve this purpose. The animal restraint can be tied to the tether allowing some freedom of movement, while still keeping the animal within defined boundaries.
However, many animals will get entangled with a fixed tether. Dogs in particular tend to get wound around poles and are often unable to extricate themselves. It is known in the art that a tether that allows rotation of the restraint will alleviate this entanglement.
Prior art implementations of restraint tethers are typically arranged such that the restraint is attached low to the ground. These implementations are designed with a minimal profile above ground to reduce likelihood of the restraint from getting caught on and winding around the tether. While these implementations may be effective for a leash, they pose problems when used with retractable restraints.
A retractable animal restraint typically includes a base which houses a retraction device. When attached to a low mounted tether, the restraint""s base will tend to get dragged over the ground. Dragging the restraint""s base can damage its casing and allow dirt and other contaminants to enter the retraction mechanism. A low mounted restraint base is also vulnerable to being chewed on by the animal it is restraining.
There is a need for an improved tether device allowing a retractable restraint to be easily tethered without the restraint touching the ground or being accessible by the animal being restrained. The present invention fulfills this and other needs, and addresses other deficiencies of prior art implementations.
The present invention is directed to a rotatable tether device for securing a restraint to a fixed point, the restraint including a retractable animal restraint device. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the tether device includes a first anchor shaft having a cavity. The cavity is open at a top of the anchor shaft. A stop member is fixedly disposed within the cavity. A second rotatable shaft having a lower section is movably mountable within the anchor shaft. The rotatable shaft further includes an elevated section exposed above the ground. The tether assembly further includes a bearing in contact with the anchor shaft and the rotatable shaft. The bearing acts to reduce rotational friction between the shafts. A fastening member is connected near to the top of the elevated section of the rotatable shaft.
In one configuration, the stop member further includes a longitudinal crimp in the lower section of the anchor shaft. In another configuration, the rotatable shaft is slidably retractable from the anchor shaft.
There are multiple bearing configurations possible in this embodiment of the current invention. In one configuration, the bearing includes at least one ball bearing sized to be received within the cavity of the fixed shaft. In another configuration, the bearing comprises at least one bushing fixedly mounted to at least one of the anchor shaft and the rotatable shaft. The bearing may be longitudinally restrained in at least a downward direction by the stop member.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a tether device for securing a retractable restraint device to a fixed point. The tether device includes a first anchor shaft having a cavity. The cavity is open at a top of the anchor shaft. A stop member is fixedly disposed within the cavity. A second rotatable shaft having a lower section is movably mountable within the anchor shaft. The rotatable shaft further includes an elevated section exposed above the ground. The elevated section is a distance above ground sufficient to ensure that the retractable restraint device is suspended above ground when attached near the top of the elevated section. A fastening member is connected near to the top of the elevated section of the rotatable shaft. The fastening member is adapted to receive the retractable restraint device.
In one configuration of this embodiment, the stop member further includes a longitudinal constriction in the lower section of the anchor shaft. The longitudinal constriction may be constructed to allow the passage of fluids therethrough. In another configuration, the rotatable shaft is slidably retractable from the anchor shaft.
In one aspect of the current invention, the fastening member includes a loop. The loop includes an openable section pivotably connected to a periphery of the loop. The loop further includes a spring mechanism providing a closing force on the openable section. The fastening member can further include a loop portion having an aperture sized to receive the rotatable shaft. The loop portion and the rotatable shaft are mechanically bonded to prevent relative movement therebetween.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a tether device for securing a retractable restraint device to a fixed point. The tether device includes a first anchor shaft having a cavity. The cavity is open at a top of the anchor shaft. A stop member is fixedly disposed within the cavity. A second rotatable shaft having a lower section is movably mountable within the anchor shaft. The rotatable shaft further includes an elevated section exposed above the ground. The elevated section is a distance above ground sufficient to ensure that the retractable restraint device is suspended above ground when attached near the top of the elevated section. A fastening member is connected near to the top of the elevated section of the rotatable shaft. The fastening member is adapted to receive the retractable restraint device. The tether assembly further includes a bearing in contact with the anchor shaft and the rotatable shaft. The bearing acts to reduce rotational friction between the shafts.
In one configuration of this embodiment, the stop member further includes a longitudinal constriction in the lower section of the anchor shaft. The longitudinal constriction may be constructed to allow the passage of fluids therethrough In another configuration, the rotatable shaft is slidably retractable from the anchor shaft.
There are multiple bearing configurations possible in this embodiment of the current invention. In one configuration, the bearing includes at least one ball bearing sized to be received within the cavity of the fixed shaft. In another configuration, the bearing comprises at least one bushing fixedly mounted to at least one of the anchor shaft and the rotatable shaft. The bearing may be longitudinally restrained in at least a downward direction by the stop member.
In one aspect of the current invention, the fastening member includes a loop. The loop includes an openable section pivotably connected to a periphery of the loop. The loop further includes a spring mechanism providing a closing force on the openable section. The fastening member can further include a loop portion having an aperture sized to receive the rotatable shaft. The loop portion and the rotatable shaft are mechanically bonded to prevent relative movement therebetween.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Advantages and attainments, together with a more complete understanding of the invention, will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following detailed description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.